Get Ready
by jejehan
Summary: New Jaejoong Yunho yang berusia sama-sama 21 tahun bertemu di dalam kepolisian dan merupakan partner Mereka harus memecahkan banyak kasus yang ada di depan Yunho menganggap Jaejoong merepotkan sedangkan Jaejoong menganggap Yunho tidak Apakah mereka bisa memecahkan kasus yang mereka hadapi? Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Get Ready

Someone POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah kantor polisi yang cukup mewah.

Ya, kantor polisi pusat kota Seoul. Aku memulai karirku di sini setelah menempuh akademi polisi hanya selama 3 tahun karena nilaiku selalu di atas rata-rata.

Kutatap bangunan kokoh bertantai 12 itu dari jarak 15 meter dari gedung tersebut.

"Yosh, semangat!" ucapku lantang sambing mengepalkan tanganku menghadap langit sekaligus mendapatkan tatapan cukup sinis dari para polisi yang lalu lalang.

Mereka terus menerus memperhatikanku.

Mungkin karena penampilanku.

Tapi aku tidak masalah dengan penampilanku, aku nyaman dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju reseptionist dan menyebutkan sebuah nama yang mengundangku ke sini.

Lee Minho, seorang agen rahasia yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini.

Kusebutkan nama itu dan aku langsung disuruh ke lantai tertinggi bangunan ini karena MinHo hyung merupakan seorang petinggi di sini.

Aku langsung menuju ke lantai atas untuk bertemu hyung yang sudah aku kenal dari kecil itu.

Kuketuk pintu berwarna coklat yang ada di depanku sebelum semua orang yang ada di lantai itu menatapku dengan risih.

Aku masuk ke ruangan itu setelah dipersilahkan.

"Ah, kamu rupanya," ucap Minho Hyung sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menjabat tanganku.

Kami mengobrol banyak dan obrolan berakhir saat waktu menunjukan makan siang. Minho hyung mengajakku untuk makan siang bersamanya. Aku mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Aku keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruangan Minho hyung, hendak pergi ke toilet yang terpisah dengan ruangan tersebut yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter.

Setelah ke toilet, saat aku hendak kembali ke arah ruangan Minho hyung, seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berjalan di depanku tetapi naas, seseorang yang membawa kopi di belakangku oleng dan menumpahkan kopi panasnya di punggungku sementara aku menabrak orang di depanku dengan poniku yang tersangkut di kancing baju kemeja warna birunya.

"Ya!" teriaknya saat aku menubruknya. Aku hendak melepaskan poniku tapi tidak bisa.

"Cepat lepaskan rambutmu yang panjang tidak terurus itu dari depanku! Menyusahkan saja" ucap orang itu sambil menggeram.

"Aku tidak mau bajuku rusak karena ulahmu. Aku harus bertemu klien siang ini," ucapnya keras.

Aku tidak suka orang berbicara keras padaku. Bahkan orang tuaku tidak pernah melakukan itu kepadaku.

Aku langsung melirik meja yang berada di sebelahku. Cutter dengan panjang 10 cm ada di atas meja berwarna kayu muda itu.

Aku ambil cutter itu, dan aku arahkan ke poniku yang mengundang kekagetan orang yang ada di depanku.

Dia langsung mengambil cutter itu, "Apa yang mau kamu lakukan hah!?" ucapnya dengan nada yang masih tinggi.

Aku menggeram tidak suka. Aku ambil cutter itu yang siletnya sudah keluar dari pelindungnya. Mengenai telapak tanganku.

Dia terkejut. Dia tetap menarik cutter itu sampai akhirnya ada goresan panjang pada telapak tanganku.

Darah langsung keluar dari luka itu dan menetes ke lantai dengan lapis karpet tipis berwarna biru tua itu.

"Diamlah!" pekikku karena dia tidak bisa berhenti menarik cutterku dan tidak peduli lukaku sudah mengangga.

Aku rampas kasar cutter itu ketika dia menyadari telapak tanganku sudah penuh dengan darah.

Aku berdecih. Ini akan sulit melakukannya. Bajunya bisa terkena noda darahku.

Aku robek baju bawahku dan aku lilitkan pada telapak tanganku yang terluka.

Orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menatapku dan pemuda yang ada di depanku.

Setelah aku mengikatkan bajuku yang robek pada telapak tanganku, aku langsung memotong poniku yang tersangkut di kancing kemejanya dengan cutter .

Poniku terlepas dari kancingnya. Hampir seluruh bagian kanan poniku aku potong sampai melewati mataku.

Aku bersihkan poniku yang masih menempel pada kancing bajunya dengan tangan kiriku yang tidak terluka.

Tak lama aku melihat Minho hyung keluar dari ruangannya dan aku mendongak.

Minho hyung melihat poniku yang hancur dan melihat darahku menetes langsung menuju ke arahku dan pemuda yang ada di depanku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menarik tanganku yang terluka. Aku meringis karena Minho hyung menariknya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa ini Jung Yunho?" tanya Minho hyung kepada pemuda yang ada di depanku.

Aku hanya menatap pemuda itu. Wajahnya terlihat jelas karena mata bagian kananku tidak terhalang poniku. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat seperti ini. Mata musangnya yang menghipnotisku. Wajahnya yang kecil, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang berwarna coklat, dan tahi lalat yang bertengger di bibir atas sebelah kirinya.

Sungguh tampan.

Someone POV END

Yunho POV

Kutatap darahnya yang mengalir di tangan kanannya. Sepertinya pendarahannya dalam. Tapi tidak ada setetes noda darahpun ada di kemejaku dan celanaku, bahkan di sepatukupun tidak. Dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya membelakangiku. Menagkupkannya agar tidak menetes ke lantai.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku melukainya. Aku kaget saat dia mengarahkan cutter itu tepat ke dadaku. Tapi ternyata dia memotong poninya sendiri.

Aku tatap mata doe yang menatap ke arah mataku. Matanya begitu indah. Bisa kulihat hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir ranumnya yang merekah merah serta kulit putihnya yang indah.

Tapi matanya. Matanya sendu. Seakan kosong.

Aku perhatikan terus tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Saat Minho hyung menarik tangannya yang berdarah, dia meringgis kesakitan.

Bajunya juga robek untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Maaf hyung, ini salahku," ucapnya dengan lirih sambil meremas tangan kirinya. Menahan sakit?  
"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minho hyung yang menatap kami berdua.

"Tadi—," saat aku mencoba menjelaskan, namja itu langsung memotong ucapanku.

"Ini semua karena kecerobohanku hyung. Maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak ingin mengatakannya. Kita obati lukamu terlebih dahulu," ucap Minho hyung sambil menariknya.

Tapi dia meringis kesakitan saat dia beranjak dari tempat itu. Ada noda kopi pada baju di belakangnya.

"Apakah itu luka tersiram kopi panas?" tanyaku memberanikan diri menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Jaejoong, apa betul itu terkena kopi panas?" tanya Minho hyung. Namanya ternyata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam. Tak lama dia mengangguk tetapi langsung menarik tangan Minho hyung untuk beranjak dari sana dengan tangan kirinya.

Apa yang aku lakukan?

Aku meneriakinya, membuat tangannya terluka, dan tidak tahu kalau dia mempunyai luka yang lain.

Aku mengusap kasar wajahku. Aku tidak mau moodku hancur saat aku menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan nanti, bisa-bisa semuanya salah selidik.

Aku tatap noda darah yang ada di karpet warna biru tua di depanku. Darah yang menetes cukup banyak juga.

Ah, aku harus pergi menemui klienku sekarang.

.

Yunho POV end

.

Jaejoong dan Minho sudah mengobati luka Jaejoong. Minho menatap dongsaengnya yang baru lulus akademiknya seminggu yang lalu.

Jaejoong hanya duduk terdiam saat hyungnya menatapnya dengan intens.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih menunduk karena takut dengan mata tajam dari hyung yang dia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Cantik. Ah tidak, maksudnya tampan," ucap Minho dengan terus menatap Jaejoong yang penampilannya sudah berubah.

Poni panjang yang menutupi matanya kini tidak ada sehingga doe eyes itu keduanya terlihat indah. Hidung mancungnya jadi makin terlihat jelas. Kulit putihnya kini terekspos jelas, bahkan para yeoja pun kalah dengan warna kulit dari Jaejoong. Kulitnya putih bersih dan lembut seperti susu. Rambutnya yang sepanjang tengkuk membuat lehernya terlihat sexy.

"Hyung, aku risih dengan penampilan seperti ini," ucapnya sambil memilin baju v neck berwarna biru lautnya yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"Sudahlah. Kejadian itu sudah lama Jaejoong. Jangan takut lagi. Lagipula kamu sekarang sudah berada di dalam kepolisian. Jadi jangan takut karena kami akan melindungimu," ucap Minho yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang karena kaget. Memori kelam itu kembali berputar dalam ingatannya.

"Ne hyung," ucapnya lirih sambil melepas pilinannya pada kaus V neck miliknya.

Keduanya terdiam. Minho mendesah pelan. Bagaimana dia bisa membicarakan masalah itu kembali sementara Jaejoong sudah menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Jja, kita pulang, sudah malam," ucap Minho yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Saat mereka berdiri, tiba-tiba ponsel Minho berbunyi, "Ya, hallo Kapten Lee?"

'Minho-ah, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu di sini. Yunho terkena tembakan pada lengannya. Kami sedang mengepung pelaku pembunuhan yang terjadi kemarin. Dia berusaha lari!'

"Arraseo. Aku akan ke sana," ucap Minho sambil memutus sambungan, "Jaejoong, pulang lah terlebih dahulu. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Baik hyung," Jaejoong menurut dan berpisah dengan hyungnya itu.

Jaejoong berjalan ke rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari jalan utama tetapi rumahnya cukup besar.

Dia berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Di lain pihak, Minho sedang mengejar pembunuh yang berusaha kabur. Mereka berlarian di jalanan, tidak memperdulikan rasa lelah karena terus berlari. Yunho dan Kapten Lee juga ikut di dalam pengejaran.

Mereka menelusuri jalan yang kira-kira 15 km jauhnya. Mereka pertama mengejarnya dengan mobil tetapi kemudian pembunuh itu menaruh mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan kemudian berlari.

Pembunuh itu sekarang melewati komplek pemukiman rumah Jaejoong, hanya berbeda satu gang dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang menyetel musiknya dengan keras tidak menyadari pembunuh yang berjalan ke arahnya dari arah belakangnya.

Pembunuh yang melihat Jaejoong langsung menyergapnya dan menodongkan pisau ke lehernya.

Jaejoong yang kaget langsung meronta. Dia melepaskan headset yang ada di telinganya.

"Mau apa kau!?" pekik Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pembunuh dengan kulit coklat dan kantung mata yang besar. Rambutnya yang ikal menutupi kulitnya sampai sebahu.

"Diam kau atau akan aku tusuk-tusuk tubuhmu!" teriak pembunuh itu.

Minho, Yunho, dan Kapten Lee kaget melihat Jaejoong yang disandera.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Minho sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah pembunuh itu.

"Tembak saja, akan aku jadikan dia sebagai tameng," ucap pembunuh itu.

"Hyung," ucap Jaejoong lirih. Memori kelam di dalam ingatannya kembali berputar.

Seketika itu juga, mereka membeku, mereka hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pembunuh itu saja.

Yunho mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mengarahkan kepada pembunuh itu.

"Lepaskan dia," ucap Yunho geram.

Kembali, pembunuh itu mengeratkan cengkramannya pada Jaejoong sampai membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Jaejoong memberikan tatapan sayu kepada Minho, dia benar-benar merasa kesakitan.

Sampai akhirnya tubuh Jaejoong melemas dan merosot ke bawah sehingga membuat pembunuh itu panik.

Minho yang melihat itu langsung menembak bahu pembunuh itu dan meringkusnya sementara Yunho mendatangi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang terjatuh karena adegan pingsan kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan debu di bajunya.

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya melongo.

"Bukankah kamu pingsan?" tanya Yunho masih melongo.

"Tidak. Aku hanya pura-pura. Setelah aku mengirimkan sinyal akan berpura-pura pingsan ke Minho hyung, aku langsung berpura-pura pingsan," ucap Jaejoong memegang tangannya yang dicengkeram cukup kuat tadi.

"Kerja bagus," ucap Minho sambil mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu, "gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Hanya sedikit perih di lengannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. dia memang sempat mengingat memori kelam masa lalunya, tetapi itu ditepis olehnya dan bisa memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari cengkraman pembunuh itu.

"Kapten Lee, ini Jaejoong yang aku ceritakan padamu," ucap Minho yang membuat Yunho kaget. Dia tidak menyangka orang di depannya ini adalah Jaejoong yang tadi menabraknya. Pasalnya Jaejoong berubah.

"Ah, hallo Jaejoong. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Kapten Lee sambilmengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan hangat oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku juga Kapten Lee."

"Yunho, apa kamu sudah berkenalan dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Kapten Lee.

"mm belum secara resmi," ucap Yunho gugup. Jaejoong terlihat cantik sekarang.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Yunho dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Kamu?"

"Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho sedikit gugup ketika mendengar suara merdu Jaejoong. Terpesona?

"Aku harap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik," ucap Kapten Lee yang mendapat anggukan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mohon bantuannya," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Apa kasus-kasus yang akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya?

.

TBC.

Hello Cassie ^^ saya membawa ff baru. Semoga kalian suka.

Saya mohon maaf atas typo di ff ini dan ff sebelumnya.

Mind to review ^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing ^^

See you and Always Keep The Faith Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saat ini kedua insan sedang berada di salah satu mansion besar milik seorang pria tua bergelar tuan besar dari mansion tersebut.

Namja bermata musangitu sedang menyelidiki ruangan yang menjadi tempat perkara dari kejadian yang menewaskan tuan besar dari mansion tersebut, Tuan Hwang.

Namja berumur 67 tahun itu ditemukan tewas gantung diri di ruangan kerjanya. Pria itu ditemukan sekitar pukul 9 pagi sudah tewas dengan posisi leher terikat tambang.

Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung diperintahkan ke sana oleh Kapten Lee karena pasalnya ada beberapa kejanggalan.

Sebelumnya Tuan Hwang tidak ada pertengkaran, permusuhan, ataupun masalah yang mendera hidupnya yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi depresi, apalagi berujung pada bunuh diri.

Yunho masih terus meneliti ruangan tersebut sedangkan Jaejoong mendampingi putra semata wayang Tuan Hwang yang terpukul atas kejadian tersebut, Hwang Doonjae.

"Aku tidak akan menyangka Appaku akan bunuh diri," ucapnya masih sambil terus memegang kepalanya. Terlalu terpukul?

"Sudahlah, yang sudah terjadi, tidak akan kembali, apalagi nyawa," ucap Jaejoong sambil menenangkan Doonjae.

Namja itu masih saja terus menangis, membuat Jaejoong kebingungan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menenangkan namja itu.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sampai Yunho mendatanginya dan mengajaknya ke TKP untuk melihat kejadian lebih detail.

Jaejoong ke dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan mayat Tuan Hwang sdah dipindahkan ke atas lantai.

Jaejoong meneliti tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut dengan seksama. Dia melihat ada bekas tali tambang di leher namja tua itu. Lalu dia meneliti lgi sekujur tubuh tuan Hwang.

Dia meneliti tangan, mengambil sidik jari, dan membuka jas yang membalut tubuh Tuan Hwang.

Dia mengumpulkan banyak data yang akan dia teliti.

Sampai pada suatu titik, dia melihat kulit kepala bagian bekang Tuan Hwang sepertitergores oleh sesuatu yang kecil, seperti benang. Walaupun hanya sedikit di bagian kulit kepala yang tertutupi rambut Tuan Hwang, dia bisa melihatnya.

Lalu dia memotret bukti itu di handphonenya.

Lalu dia juga memotret meja Tuan Hwang bekerja. Serakan kertas mendominasi meja tersebut selain foto keluarga, gelas berwarna merah, dan laptop Tuan Hwang.

Yunho sendiri sedang mengecek rekaman cctv yang ada di ruangan tersebut sampai pada kejadian.

Yunho terus memutar sisi tv itu berulang-ulang dan menemukan cctv tersebut dan tidak menemukan kejanggalan. Tidak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut pada jam sebelum kejadian. Karena Tuan Hwang ditemukan gantung diri di ruangan pojok yang tidak terlihat cctv, mereka tidak dapat melihat rekaman sesaat sebelum bunuh diri itu dilakukan.

Yunho terus bertanya, apakah ini benar bunuh diri pada saat diri tidak depresi. Itu sangat aneh.

Jaejoong kembali kepada Yunho sambil membawa hasil data yang dia dapatkan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Tidak ada bukti khusus di sini. Aneh, semuanya tampak normal. Apa benar dia bunuh diri tanpa alasan apapun?" tanya Yunho sambil terus meneliti rekaman cctv tersebut.

"Jangan disimpulkan terlebih dahulu. Aku mendapatkan ini," Jaejoong memperlihatkan foto kulit kepala Tuan Hwang yang memerah walaupun hanya segaris saja dan tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Ini...,"

"Itu belakang kepala Tuan Hwang. Sepertinya itu bekas terkena sesuatu yang cukup tajam. Tidak berdarah memang karena mungkin hanya bergesekan sedikit," jelas Jaejoong.

"Bagus. Kita kumpulkan bukti yang kita bisa. Aku akan simpan rekaman cctv ini," ucap Yunho sambil memasukan video cctv ke dalam tasnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengumpulkan semua orang yang tinggal dalam mansion tersebut.

Ada 5 bodyguard, 5 maid, 3 pelayan, 1 butler, Doonjae, dan 3 security.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengintrogasi mereka satu per satu sampai kira-kira 5 jam lamanya.

.

"Apa yang kamu dapatkan?" tanya Yunho sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah mansion besar tersebut.

"Tidak ada, mereka semua ada alibi. Tetapi ada beberapa alibi yang janggal. Mereka semua punya kegiatan masing-masing. Ada satu security yang pergi membeli makanan tanpa ditemani temannya, jadi kita harus pergi mengunjungi rumah makan itu. Lalu ada satu pelayan yang sedang berkebun tapi tanpa ditemani teman-temannya. Sayangnya, di kebun tidak ada cctv," jelas Jaejoong setelah mengintrogasi maid, butler, dan security mansion tersebut.

"Aku mencurigai Doonjae. Saat aku tanya, dia sedang pergi ke sport club sendirian. Kita harus ke sana untuk mengetahui semuanya," ucap Yunho, "kita berpencar. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus," ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan menyambar kunci mobilnya, menuju arah rumah makan tempat security itu membeli makanan.

Yunho sendiri mengunjungi sport club tempat Doonjae berolahraga, untuk memastikan Doonjae ada di sana atau tidak.

.

Setibanya di sport club, Yunho memang melihat nama Doonjae pada buku tamu pada jam 08.30 dan tidak ada jam keluar saat itu.

Dia melihat jam dan menyadari jam di sport club itu sekitar 3 menit lebih cepat dari waktu sebenarnya. "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada jam kepulangannya?" gumamnya.

"Itu karena tuan muda langsung lari ke rumahnya begitu mengetahui ayahnya bunuh diri," ucap salah satu karyawan yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Yunho.

"Apa kamu yang berjaga tadi pagi?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap name tag karyawan itu, "Kim Yoonjoong-ssi"

"Ne, saya yang berjaga tadi pagi tuan," jawab Yoonjoong.

"Kapan kamu mendapatkan kabar kematian dari tuan Hwang?" tanya Yunho.

"Sekitar pukul 9.00 tuan. Saya diberitahu oleh Tuan Doonjae sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta seluruh cctv dari sport club ini," ucap Yunho sambil menuju ke ruang pengendali dan mengambil semua cctv.

.

Malamnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di mansion setelah mengumpulkan bukti lainnya.

Yunho memberikan cctv yang dia dapatdari sport club kepada Jaejoong.

Saat melihat cctv, Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat rekaman Doonjae sedang berada di sport club pada pukul 9.15 dan kemudian pergi dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah luar.

"hhh jadi makin rumit. Security yang tadi juga memiliki alibi, jadi kesimpulannya, berarti pelayan itu lah yang tidak memiliki alibi dan bisa dia tersangkanya," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

"Ok kalau memang dia tersangka pembunuhan, tapi dengan apa? Langsung dengan tambang mengikat pada Tuan Hwang tanpa obat bius di tubuhnya? Aku sudah memeriksa tidak ada obat bius di tubuh Tuan Hwang jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia dibius terlebih dahulu sebelum dibunuh," terang Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin juga dia mau saja dibunuh kan," timpal Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya, sepertinya kedua polisi ini sudah lelah.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, tidurlah," ucap Yunho sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tamu untuk tidur.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, tetapi kemudian dia membuka rekaman cctv yang ada di dalam mansion tersebut.

Dia terus memutar ulang rekaman tersebut karena dia menemukan kejanggalan.

"Mengapa cctv ini hitam putih sih. Aku tidak bisa melihat warna. Aku suka yang berwarna," gerutu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus memutarnya dan melihat foto sebagai bukti yang dia kumpulkan di kamera handphonenya.

Dia melihat ruangan Tuan Hwang saat kejadian perkara dan membandingkannya dengan cctv.

Semua terlihat sama.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong menemukan sesuatu yang janggal pada rekaman cctv itu. Walaupun cctv itu tidak berwarna, tapi dia menemukannya.

Setelah itu dia juga memutar cctv yang ada pada sport club yang juga dia rasa akan menemukan kejanggalan.

"Bingo!" kata Jaejoong sambil setengah berbisik. Dia takut membangunkan Yunho yang sudah tertidur.

Dia juga menemukan foto gelas berwarna orange yang ada di dapur saat dia memoto banyak ruangan untuk pengumpulan data tadi.

"Tinggal mencari bukti bagaimana Tuan Hwang bisa dibunuh," ucap Jaejoong sambil berkeliling mansion besar itu tanpa dia tahu, seharian ini ada sepasang mata yang terus menerus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Jaejoong kemudian berkeliling ke mansion itu. Dari dalam sampai ke luar mansion.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4.00 pagi dan dia belum bisa tidur apabila dia tidak menemukan bukti itu.

Lalu dia mencari ke depan mansion tersebut ditemani lampu senternya.

Dia berkeliling lama sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah gundukan tanah yang seperti habis digemburkan tetapi hampir semua tanaman seperti itu.

Dia membongkar semua tanah yang digemburkan karena ada kemungkinan barang bukti terkubur di sana.

Dia mendapatkan benda-benda asing seperti benang nilon, benang string, dan paku payung.

"Untuk apa benda-benda ini di sini?" gumamnya.

Tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang melayangkan sekop ke arah kepalanya, mengenai kepalanya, dan membuatnya pingsan setelah dia meninggalkan kertas kecil berwarna merah di halaman.

.

Pukul 6.00 pagi, kicauan burung membangunkan seseorang dengan mata musang.

Dia menggeliat, tanda semalam dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Kemudian saat dia hendak berjalan ke luar kamar tamu, dia menemukan laptop dan rekaman cctv berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Yunho yang juga melihat handphone Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat rekaman cctv itu dan membandingkannya dengan foto yang Jaejoong dapat.

Dia juga melihat sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Jaejoong sudah menandai bagian yang janggal itu.

"Damn!" umpat Yunho yang kemudian keluar kamar untukmencari Jaejoong.

Dia mencari Jaejoong kemana-mana tapi dia tidak dapat menemukan Jaejoong.

Firasat buruk menghantui Yunho saat ini.

Dia terus mencari Jaejoong dan menanyakan ke semua orang di mana Jaejoong, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dia berjalan ke arah kebun. Dia mengitari kebun berkali-kali, berharap menemukan jejak Jaejoong.

Nihil.

Sampai akhirnya dia kelelahan dan menemukan sepotong kertas merah kecil di atas tanah.

Dia penasaran dengan kertas merah kecil itu. Ukurannya hanya sekitar 0,5 x 0,5 cm.

Dia mengorek tanah itu dan menemukan alat bukti yang lainnya.

Dia kemudian melaporkan kepada kantor kalau Jaejoong hilang dan tetap mencari bukti-bukti lainnya.

Dia mengumpulkan semua pihak di dalam satu ruangan dan dijaga oleh sepuluh polisi.

"Jangan ada membiarkan mereka keluar selangkahpun dari ruangan ini," titah Yunho dengan nada geram.

Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam sana terdapat tersangka yang mungkin juga membuat Jaejoong hilang.

'Kasus ini harus cepat selesai dan Jaejoong juga harus cepat ditemukan,' batinnya.

Yunho menggeledah seluruh laci yang ada di dalam mansion tersebut dan menemukan banyak kamera digital.

Dia meneliti semua kamera itu dan melihatnya satu per satu.

Semuanya kosong.

Memori kamera itupun semuanya tidak ada.

Dia mencari semua memori kamera itu pun ke seluruh bagian mansion.

Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan semua memori itu di dalam satu kotak makanan.

"Bingo!" ucapnya.

Namun, masih ada yang belum selesai.

Dia memikirkan Jaejoong yang tidak juga ditemukan.

"Sh*t!" umpatnya sambil setengah berteriak.

'Jaejoong benar-benar merepotkanku saja,' kesalnya karena selain harus menyelesaikan kasus, dia juga harus menemukan Jaejoong.

Hari sudah siang. Yunho siap mengungkapkan kasus itu sementara Lee Minho membawa bantuan untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Yunho mengumpulkan semuanya di ruang tamu lengkap dengan laptop, rekaman cctv, handphone Jaejoong, dan beberapa alat bukti lainnya termasuk benang yang ditemukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku menemukan beberapa bukti di sini. Rekaman cctv, benang, dan foto-foto yang berhasil Jaejoong kumpulkan. Kita mulai dari rekaman cctv. Rekaman cctv ini menunjukan Doonjae sedang berada di tempat fitness saat sebelum ada yang aneh kalau hanya dilihat dengan sekilas, hanya dengan sekilas," Yunho membuka rekaman itu dan menekankan di kalimat terakhir karena ada yang janggal pada rekaman cctv itu.

"Lihat di sebelah kiri," ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk sebelah kiri bagian cctv itu, "sejak kapan cctv mempunyai pinggir berwarna abu-abu," ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai dan memperlihatkan kamera yang dia temukan di beberapa ruangan mansion.

Kamera-kamera itu berwarna hitam, merah, dan abu-abu.

Orang-orang yang ada di sana kaget.

"Maksudnya?" tanya seorang maid.

"Kamera ini dipasang tepat di depan cctv, sehingga cctv merekam video yang diputar pada kamera tersebut. Hampir semua cctv berwarna hitam-putih atau tidak begitu peka dengan warna sehingga kalau melihat sekilas tidak dapat dibedakan tetapi, itu tertangkap oleh mataku,"jelas Yunho.

Lalu dia juga menunjukan daftar tamu yang hadir di dalam sport club tersebut.

"Doonjae masuk ke dalam sport club pukul 08.30 dan tidak ada jam keluar tetapi saat kami melihat rekaman cctv ini anda keluar pukul 08.58. benar bukan?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Memang aku keluar saat pukul 08.58. Aku keluar saat mengetahui Appaku meninggal," ucap Doonjae.

"Ayahmu meninggal bukan pada saat jam menunjukan pukul 08.58, tapi 09.00, dua menit lebih lama," ucap Yunho sambil memutar rekaman cctv saat para maid masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Tuan Hwang.

"Perhitungan waktumu salah, tuan. Anda keluar dari sport club sebelum mengetahui Ayahanda meninggal. Atau rekaman itu dihanya sebuah rekaman pada kamera?" tanya Yunho kembali dan membuat Doonjae salah tingkah.

"Setelah anda membuat alibi anda ke sport club, anda menaruh kamera di pada cctv sport club yang memutar video anda sedang berolahraga, sementara anda keluar saat itu juga dari sport club. Lalu menyuruh Kim Yoonjoong mematikan kameranya saat waktu menunjukan pukul 09.00 karena saat itulah kemungkinan Tuan Hwang sudah terbunuh. Namun naas, jam itu lebih cepat sekitar 3 menit sehingga Yoonjong mematikannya tepat pukul 09.00 tepat pada jamnya, tetapi lupa kalau jam di sana lebih cepat. Jadi terlihat anda keluar pukul 08.58."

Doonjae mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Saat itu juga Yunho memutar rekaman cctv saat sebelum Tuan Hwag meninggal. Terlihat Tuan Hwang yang sedang bekerja dan kemudian berjalan ke sisi yang lain, ke arah dekat toilet yang tidak terlihat cctv.

"Lihat gambar ruangan ini. Sejak kapan warna gelas berwarna merah sama dengan warna gelas berwarna orange," ucap Yunho masih dengan seringai.

"Di rekaman cctv ini, gelas tersebut berwarna orange. Bagaimana saya bisa tahu? Lihat foto ini. Pada foto ini terdapat gelas berwarna orange di mansion ini. Apabila di hitamkan maka..." Yunho mengubah foto tersebut menjadi hitam putih.

"Hwala, warnanya sama dengan yang ada di rekaman cctv. Tetapi jika gelas berwarna merah yang ada di rekaman cctv sebelum kejadian kita hitamkan, maka..." Yunho juga mengubah foto ruangan TKP yang diambil Jaejoong kemarin menjadi hitam putih.

"Maka warnanya berbeda. Jadi di cctv ini gelas yang ada di atas meja adalah gelas berwarna orange, bukan berwarna merah," ucapnya menyeringai. "Jadi, apakah rekaman cctv itu benar?" tanya Yunho kepada Doonjae.

"Ma-mana aku tau," jawabnya gugup.

"Baiklah. Lalu Jaejoong menemukan foto kulit kepala Tuan Hwang yang seperti terkena benang yang dengan cukup kasar dan kencang. Sepertinya pelaku tidak menyadarinya," ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai ke arah Doonjae.

Doonjae tersentak kaget.

Dia melihat Yunho mengeluarkan benang nilon dan string untuk gitar ke atas meja. Tubuhnya langsung menegang.

"Jadi Tuan Hwang dibunuh dengan cara seperti ini," ucap Yunho dambil memperagakannya ke maequen.

"Dia dicekik oleh seseorang. Karena tergesa-gesa dan Tuan Hwang terus meronta maka benang yang dipakai untuk membunuh itu dililitkan sembarang dan mengenai belakang kepala Tuan Hwang. Karena bekas itu tertutup rambut, maka pelaku tidak menyadari bahwa akan ada bekas itu di kepala Tuan Hwang. Benang yang lain tentu saja juga membekas pada leher Tuan Hang, tetapi berhasil disembunyikan dengan melilitkan tali tambang pada leher Tuan Hwang sehingga bekasnya agak tersamarkan. Agak. Tentu saja agak. Karena saat mayat membiru, bekas itu akan nampak jelas," ucap Yunho yang memperlihatkan foto yang Jaejoong kumpulkan saat memfoto leher Tuan Hwang. Ada bekas beberapa guratan benang di sana. Walaupun tersamarkan, tapi cukup bisa menjadi bukti.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, orang ini sudah merekam rekaman aktifitasnya dan aktifitas Tuan Hwang satu hari sebelumnya, menaruh rekaman kamera itu tepat di depan kamera cctv ruang kerja Tuan Hwang, lalu dia pergi ke sport club hanya sebentar, menyuruh Yoonjoong menaruh rekaman dirinya sedang olahraga di cctv, lalu kembali ke rumah. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Tuan Hwang untuk membunuh Tuan Hwang dengan benang. Rekaman Tuan Hwang pada hari sebelumnya sedang berputar di depan cctv itu sendiri sehingga aksinya dalam membunuh Tuan Hwang tidak terlihat. Lalu mengikat Tuan Hwang dengan tali tambang seolah sedang gantung diri. Membuang benang itu di kebun dengan menyuruh tukang kebun menggemburkan tanahnya sehingga kecil kemungkinan barang bukti akan ditemukan. Benar kan, DoonJae?" ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Tapi security yang lain tentu saja melihat aku kalau aku kembali ke rumah," ucap Doonjae santai.

"Semua security sudah dibayar dengan uang penutup mulut. Semuanya sudah anda bayar kan? Saya menemukan anda masuk ke dalam rumah saat waktu menunjukan pukul 08.45. cctv tidak bisa dibohongi," ucap Yunho menyeringai.

"Sh*t!" umpat Doonjae saat dia teringat ada cctv lain yang belum dia pasangi rekaman video.

"Menyerah sajalah. Dan kembalikan Jaejoong," ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan borgol. Sekitar 5 polisi berjaga di ruangan tersebut mengingat kalau ini adalah situasi menegangkan, dimana pelaku tidak mau ditangkap dan malah akan melawan.

Doonjae terdiam lalu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" ya, benar. Akulah yang membunuh ayahku sendiri," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan seriangaian, "Semua analisamu benar. Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku dan Jaejoong," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan remote.

"Saat aku menekan tombol merah ini, kita semua akan mati karena aku sudah menaruh bom di mansion ini," ucapnya sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Tu-tuan, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu. Tuan sudah bilang kepada kami kalau kami semua akan dibebaskan kalau kami diam saja mengenai pembunuhan itu," ucap seorang maid.

"Diam kau! Tapi rencanaku ketahuan juga karena kalian. Jadi lebih baik kita semua mati!" ucap Doonjae sambil membentak pegawainya.

'Ini akan sangat gawat,' batin Yunho.

"Mari kita mati bersama-sama," teriak Doonjae.

"Tunggu, apa alasanmu membunuh ayahmu sendiri?" tanya Yunho untuk mengulur waktu sementara polisi yang berjaga diluar mencari dimana letak bom tersebut disembunyikan.

"Karena ayahku lah yang membunuh Ibuku. Ayahku berselingkuh dengan wanita lain yang lebih muda darinya dan menyebabkan Ibuku mati bunuh diri. Ayahku pantas mati!" teriak Doonjae emosi.

"Lalu apa dengan membunuh masalah selesai hah?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tinggi, " kalau semua orang saling membunuh apa akan selesai!? Apa Ibumu akan senang di sana!? Apa nyawa Ibumu akan kembali!? Jawab aku!" ucap Yunho emosi.

"Diam! Atau akan kuledakan bom ini!" teriak Doonjae frustasi.

Para polisi di ruangan tersebut sudah mengarahkan senjatanya ke depan Doonjae dan siap menembaknya apabila dia melawan atau hendak menekan tombol itu.

Doonjae siap-siap menekan tombol itu.

Seakan waktu sedetikpun terasa lama.

Seakan semuanya berputar sangat lambat.

Seakan semauanya akan hilang.

Namun..

Ketika dia menekan tombol itu, saat itu juga salah seorang polisi menarik pelatuk senjatanya dan timah panas itu melukai kaki Doonjae dan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

Anehnya, sampai saat itu, tidak ada bom yang meledak.

Semua penghuni rumah itu berpelukan, karena mereka selamat. Yunho berpikir pasti Minho yang sudah menemukan semua bom itu.

Tetapi..

"Yunho, akmi tidak berhasil menemukan bomnya!" ucap Minho sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah.

Yunho kaget.

"Tapi dia sudah menekan tombol itu dan tidak meledak hyung," ucap Yunho masih kaget dan bingung.

"Jadi siapa yang menggagalkan ini?" tanya Minho juga bingung.

Tak lama Seekor anjing golden retriver menyalak di dekat tangga ruang bawah tanah yang cukup gelap.

Anjing itu seperti menyuruh petugas membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Para petugas kemudian membuka paksa kunci gembok yang ada pada pintu itu dan kemudian masuk menuruni tangga.

Mereka menyorot setiap sudut dengan lampu senter mereka dan menemukan seorang namja cantik sedang meringkuk kedinginan di pojok ruangan beralas dan berselimut jerami.

Anjing golden retriver itu kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong dan menjilat pipi Jaejoong agar Jaejoong sadar.

Setelah memastikan smeuanya dapat diringkus polisi, Yunho dan Minho langsung ke ruang bawah tanah tempat Jaejoong berada.

Anjing golden retriver itu masih terus menjilat wajah Jaejoong namun namja cantik itu tidak sadarkan diri juga.

Yunho dan Minho kaget melihat Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri dengan penuh banyak luka.

"Tidak, dia pasti trauma," ucap Minho sambil menepuk pipi Jaejoong pelan, berharap Jaejoong bangun.

"Trauma? Trauma apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan aku jelaskan," ucap Minho sambil melihat ke sekitar Jaejoong yang terdapat banyak bom. "Anak inilah yang menjinakan bom itu rupanya."

Sekitar 5 bom ada di sekitar Jaejoong dan berhasil Jaejoong matikan. Jaejoong masih belum sadar juga.

Namanya berderu cepat dan panas.

"Demam," lirin Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

Saat keluar dari ruangan gelap itu, terlihatlah kulit putih pucat Jaejoong dengan penuh lebam dan bekas disayat, dibakar, dan ditusuk.

"Kejam sekali orang itu," ujar Yunho sambil mengutuk Doonjae.

"Kamu ini. Bikin repot dan khawatir saja. Seharusnya kamu bisa melepaskan diri. Itu keharusan sebagai seorang polisi," omelnya hampir bergumam sementara Jaejoong masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya hm? Trauma apa yang adapadamu?" ucapnya berbisik pada telinga Jaejoong.

"Beritahu aku, agar aku tidak repot dalam mengurusmu."

.

.

TBC

.

Huaaaaa akhirnya Chapter 2 hehe.

Bagaimana di chapter ini? Agak membingungkan dan alurnya cepat ya?

Maaf readers. Apabila ada kekurangan, silahkan kritik ff ini dan saya akan memperbaikinya tetapi tolong jangan ada flame ^^

Semoga kalian enjoy membacanya.

Di sini Jaejoong memang terlihat lemah, tapi berangsur-angsur akan menjadi kuat sedangkan Yunho akan mulai mencair.

Sebenarnya saya juga mau sekalian post ff baruku yang lain, tapi aku pikir post ff ini dulu saja.

Ff yang lain akan saya post secepatnya. Semoga kalian terhibur ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang membanca dan mereview ff ini ^^

Saya mohon maaf apabila banyak typo ^^

Review kalian adalah bahan bakar bagi saya untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini ^^

.

Balasan review:

Little dangko oh iya pasti. Appa sangat pintar melirik cowo cantik ohoho

nunoel31 ok lanjut ^^ terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^

lipminnie kejadian masalalu Jae? Masih rahasia hehehe ok lanjut ^^

Vic89 ok lanjut ^^

gwansim84 ok lanjut ^^

missjelek ok lanjut ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Namja bermata musang itu nampak sedang menunggu seseorang yang telah menggagalkan peledakan bom di mention besar milik konglomerat. Dengan setia dia duduk di sebelah namja cantik itu sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada ranjang rumah sakit.

Nampaknya dia lelah. Matanya menutup karena tidak kuat menahan kantuk yang menderanya. Kali ini dia benar-benar kecapaian dalam menyelesaikan kasus.

Seorang namja bermata tajam masuk ke dalam ruangan namja cantik itu di rawat. Dilihatnya namja cantik itu masih tertidur dan seperti tidak ingin membuka matanya sekarang.

Dengan seksama namja bermata tajam itu memperhatikanperban yang membalut tubuh namja cantik itu.

Dia tidak tega melihat orang yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri terluka sampai sebanyak itu. Dan juga dia tidak tega melihat namja bermata musang itu tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Langkahnya dipelankan saat mendekati namja cantik dan namja bermata musang.

Dia duduk mengambil kursi di sebelah namja bermata musang itu.

Merasa ada yang datang, namja bermata musang itu terbangun, menggeliat, dan melihat sekeliling dengan matanya yang masih sedikit terbuka.

"Ah, Minho hyung," sapanya dengan suara khasnya sehabis bangun tidur, serak.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu Yunho," ucap Minho sambil tersenyum.

Yunho membalas senyuman itu dan pergi mencuci mukanya, sedangkan Minho mengambil minuman dari kulkas.

Minho membuka kaleng minuman itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

Yunho yang merasa lebih segar sekarang mendatangi Minho yang sedang menikmati kopinya.

Minho menyerahkan minuman itu kepada Yunho dan mereka berdua mengobrol ringan sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Hyung, jadi apa yang Jaejoong alami sampai trauma seperti itu dan apa trauma yang dia alami?" tanya Yunho setelah menghabiskan kopinya.

"Dia trauma dengan tempat gelap. Karena saat dia kecil, orang tuanya..." ucap Minho.

"Hyung," ujar Jaejoong yang sudah bangun dalam posisi duduk dengan mata yang sayu dan juga suara yang serak.

"Jae, kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Minho sambil menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Yunho juga ikut mendatangi Jaejoong dan memasang muka tidak senang.

"Bisa tidak kamu jangan merepotkan aku saat kita sedang bertugas?" ucap Yunho dengan dingin.

"Aku juga tidak mau merepotkanmu, Jung Yunho," ucap Jaejoong tidak kalah dingin.

Yunho berdecih lalu keluar ruangan.

"Yunho memang begitu Jae. Saat bertugas makanya dia biasa sendiri. Dia susah mendapatkan partner karena sifatnya itu. Dia tudak suka repot," jelas Minho.

"Tapi dia jangan seperti itu juga hyung," ucap Jaejoong dengan muka masam.

"Sudahlah. Baik-baik dengannya ya," ucap Minho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong malah mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

Setelah 1 minggu Jaejoong di rumah sakit, dia akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar di luar rumah sakit. Keadaannya masih lemah, tetapi dia bersikeras untuk ikut menangani tugas selanjutnya. Tidak mau kalah dari Yunho, katanya.

Saat ini dia berada di ruangan Kapten Lee. Ruangan yang dicat dengan warna krem itu kini diisi oleh Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Minho.

"Jaejoong, apa kamu serius?" tanya Kapten Lee yang melihat masih ada luka sayatan pada lengan Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup oleh kemeja warna biru jeans kesukaannya.

"Iya, aku serius," jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap mata Kapten Lee dengan serius.

"Tapi lukamu masih belum sembuh semua," ujar Kapten Lee.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Jaejoong sambil meminum kopi cappucino yang sudah tinggal setengah gelas.

"Sudahlah Kapten, percuma menasihati anak ini. Dia cukup keras kepala," ujar Minho sambil memakan donat avocado miliknya.

Yunho sendari tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan gadget miliknya. "Belakangan ini marak dengan pencurian anak kecil ya," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama diam.

"Ya. Dan kita akan ikut dalam menyelediki kasus itu," ucap Kapten Lee yang mendapat anggukan dari Minho.

"Apa? Penculikan anak-anak? Sepertinya selama di rumah sakit aku cukup banyak ketinggalan berita," ujar Jaejoong.

"Ya, dan kebanyakan anak-anak tersebut dari panti asuhan," ucap Kapten Lee yang sukses membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Panti asuhan? Panti asuhan mana saja yang anak-anaknya hilang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaruh gelas capuccinonya yang hampir habis.

"Hampir seluruh panti asuhan di Chungnam, Busan, Seoul, dan Gwangju," ucap Minho yang membuat mata Jaejoong terbelalak.

"A-apa? Katakan, katakan apa nama panti asuhan di Chungnam yang terkena penculikan anak-anak?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kaget.

"Panti asuhan Rainbow, Kokoro, East Star, dan—"

"Panti asuhan... Kokoro...?" ucap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, selama 15 tahun dia berada di panti asuhan itu dan menjadikan panti asuhan itu sebagai keluarga ketiganya setelah keluarga kandungnya dan keluarga Minho.

"Hyung.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Minho.

"Aku tau. Kamu sepertinya memang harus ikut dalam kasus ini," ucap Minho sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Kenapa Jaejoong harus ikut? Kalian tidak lihat kalau dia itu masih lemah?" tanya Yunho yang mendapatkan death glare dari Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak lemah," ujar Jaejoong tegas.

"Itu dulu tempat—" ucapan Minho terpotong saat ingin menjelaskan.

"Bukan tempat apa-apa," potong Jaejoong dengan dingin yang membuat suasana menjadi diam.

Yunho sendiri menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak peduli itu tempat apa. Kalau kamu bersikeras untuk ikut, jangan merepotkanku. Bergabunglah dengan tim yang lain," ucap Yunho dingin.

"Baiklah, mengenai tim, akan aku kenalkan kalian dengan rekan baru kalian dari CIA, FBI, dan kepolisianJepang. Silahkan masuk," ucap Kapten Lee yang disertai dengan terbukanya pintu coklat ruangan Kapten Lee.

Tiga orang masuk dengan memakai pakaian bebas. Kapten Lee berdiri dan meyambut mereka.

"Inilah partner kalian dalam kasus kali ini. Ada Park Yoochun dari FBI, Kim Junsu dari CIA, dan Shim Changmin dari Kepolisian Jepang. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang Korea yang berada di masing-masing kepolisian negara luar. Untuk kali ini mereka dilibatkan karena ternyata penculikan anak-anak tersebut berasal dari Korea dan anak-anak tersebut dijual di Jepang, Amerika, dan Eropa. Merekalah yang ditunjuk untuk mengikuti kasus ini di Korea," jelas Kapten Lee.

"Annyeonghaseo," ucap ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Annyeong," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sementara Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Annyeong. Silahkan duduk," ucap Minho.

Jaejoong kemudian menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka dan mereka mulai saling berkenalan. Mereka memulai obrolan santai dan baru masuk ke bagian intinya.

.

"Jadi untuk sementara ini yang kita dapatkan hanyalah informasi hilangnya anak-anak yang ada di panti asuhan?" simpul Yoochun setelah mereka berbicara setengah jam yang lalu.

"Betul, belum ada informasi selanjutnya," ucap Kapten Lee sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Agak sulit. Kita harus bisa mencari petunjuk selanjutnya," ucap Junsu.

"Tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang lebih penting," ucap Changmin yang membuat semua orang menatap padanya," kita harus membagi kelompok terlebih dahulu agar kita bisa bekerja dengan cepat."

"Baiklah. Kita bagi jadi dua kelompok. Junsu dan Yoochun dengan Yunho sementara Jaejoong dan Minho dengan Changmin. Bagaimana?" saran Kapten Lee.

"Aku setuju," ucap Jaejoong mengiyakan dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak setuju," ucap Minho yang mendapatkan tatapan histeris dari Jaejoong. Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak mau satu kelompok dengan Yunho.

"Lebih baik Aku dengan Junsu dan Yoochun lalu Jaejoong dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Yunho belum begitu berpengalaman, selain itu juga dia bisa menyelesaikan tugas saat dipasangkan dengan Jaejoong," ucap Minho yang mendapatkan deathglare dari Jaejoong dan Yunho dan anggukan dari Kapten Lee.

"Aku mengikuti kalian saja," ucap Changmin, "yang penting kita harus cepat."

"Cepat apa?" tanya Kapten Lee.

"Cepat makan, aku lapar sekali," ucap Changmin sambil mengusap perutnya dan membuat Kapten Lee dan Minho terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan sekarang," ucap Kapten Lee sambil bangun.

"Aku tidak lapar," ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan keluar mendahului semuanya sementara Yunho hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan," ucap Minho sambil bangkit berdiri yang diikuti oleh semuanya.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di ruangannya untuk memeriksa laporan mengenai pencurian anak-anak.

Dia melihat satu per satu nama anak-anak yang diculik. Hatinya perih melihat semua nama anak-anak itu.

"Wooyoung-ah, Eunji-ah, Min-ah, Yoosun-ah," ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menetes dan menuruni pipinya. Bagaimana tidak, dia mengenal dengan baik keempat anak itu dan mereka anak-anak yang sangat baik.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian, bagaimanapun caranya," ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Sementara itu dua buah mata musang mengamatinya dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

.

Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan laptopnya saat Changmin masuk ke dalam ruangannya membawa bungkusan berwarna putih.

"Hyung, pasti kamu lapar. Aku membawa makanan," ucap Changmin ramah.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke arah Changmin.

"Terima kasih Changmin-ah," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengembangkan senyumnya di tengah kemelut yang menderanya.

"Makan dulu hyung," ujar Changmin sambil membuka bungkusan yang dia bawa.

Ternyata isi bungkusan itu ada 2 makanan.

"Ini satu paket untuk hyung. Ada nasi, ayam teriyaki, salad, dan puding dan ini untukku," ucap Changmin sambil memisahkan punyanya dan punya Jaejooong.

"Kamu belum makan tadi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membuka isi paket itu. Sejujurnya dia sangat lapar.

"Hehehe sudah kok hyung," ucap Changmin dengan cengirannya.

"Lalu kamu makan lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyuap teriyaki miliknya.

"Tentu. Aku masih lapar hehe," ucap Changmin juga ikut makan menemani Jaejoong.

Mereka tertawa ringan dan sesekali melempar candaan, tidak menyadari Yunho sendari tadi memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

.

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin berada di Chungnam untuk memeriksa keadaan panti asuhan tempat anak-anak tersebut diculik.

Saat datang ke panti asuhan Kokoro, Jaejoong langsung berhambur ke kepala panti asuhan. Jaejoong langsung memeluk kepala panti asuhan dan menangis tersedu dipelukan kepala panti asuhan, Yoon Ahjumma.

"Yoon Umma," lirih Jaejoong masih memeluk Yoon Ahjumma dan menangis.

"Sudah-sudah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik bukan? Apa keluarga Minho merawatmu dengan baik?" tanya Yoon Ahjumma yang sudah seperti Ibu kandung Jaejoong. Di tengah wajahnya yang mulai penuh dengan kerutan, Yoon Ahjumma mengembangkan senyumnya yang begitu cantik.

"Hiks, aku sedih," ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Changmin dan Yunho agak kaget melihat Jaejoong yang begitu manja saat berhadapan dengan Yoon Ahjumma.

"Aigoo tidak hilang eoh kebiasaanmu. Jja, kita masuk," ucap Yoon Ahjumma sambil mencubit hidung Jaejoong yang mancung itu dengan gemas, "ah, mereka siapa?"

"Mereka teman-temanku dari kepolisian. Yang sebelah kiri itu Changmin, dan yang di sebelah kanan itu Yunho," ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat ke arah Changmin dan Yunho. Changmin dan Yunho lalu membungkukkan tubuh mereka, memberi hormat kepadaYoon Ahjumma.

"Ah Arraseo. Ayo sini masuk dulu," ucap Yoon Ahjumma sambil mengembangkan senyum cantiknya.

YunJaeMin kemudian masuk ke dalam panti asuhan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu.

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna sampai dia melihat sosok yang sangat dia rindukan setelah Yoon Ahjumma.

"Hyung!" ujar Jaejoong saat melihat sosok yang dia hormati saat di panti asuhan.

Sosok itu berdiri saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal sebelumnya. Dia mengenal suara itu, suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar beberapa tahun ini.

Kang Wujoong bangkit berdiri saat sosok yang dia rindukan berada di depannya sekarang dan menuju ke arahnya.

Grep.

Jaejoong memeluk hyungnya dengan erat. Hyung yang sangat di sayangi di panti asuhan.

"Hyung," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerukan kepalanya di bahu Wujoong.

"Hahaha, kamu sudah besar Jae," ucap Wujoong sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Memang 4 tahun lalu aku belum besar?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahahaha, eh, kamu dengan temanmu ke sini?" tanya Wujoong sambil melihat ke arah Yunho dan Changmin yang menyaksikan Jaejoong sendari tadi melepas rasa rindunya dengan penghuni panti asuhan tersebut.

"Benar, mereka teman-temanku, Yunho dan Changmin," ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Wujoong ke arah Yunho dan Changmin yang membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah halo," ucap Wujoong sambil bersalaman dengan mereka berdua, " kalian teman adikku yang cantik ini? Hehehe," kekeh Wujoong yang mendapatkan pout dari Jaejoong, "salam kenal, namaku Wujoong."

"Aku Changmin," ucap Changmin ramah.

"Yunho."

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku. Aku titipkan adikku kepada kalian," ucap Wujoong yang membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah.

"Pasti," ucap Changmin semantara Yunho terdiam.

"Bagus. Nah, apa yang membawamu datang kemari?" tanya Wujoong yang langsung merubah mimik muka Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kami kemari ingin menyelidiki kasus adik-adik yang diculik," ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukan kepalanya ketika mengingat adik-adiknya yang ada di panti asuhan telah diculik.

"Jadi kamu polisi sekarang?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Baiklah, tolong selesaikan kasus ini. Aku juga kasihan kepada adik-adikku."

"Baik hyung, serahkan kepada kami," ucap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Kita beristirahat dulu," ucap Wujoong yang menuntun mereka untuk duduk di ruang tengah.

Seseorang menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang mengetahui hal itu.

.

Jaejoong sekarang ini sedang mengumpulkan bukti. Dia duduk di antara banyak anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain.

"Lalu apakah kalian melihat saat Wooyoung-ah, Eunji-ah, Min-ah dan Yoosun-ah dibawa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak lihat karena aku sedang tidur," ucap seorang anak bernama Moonji.

"Sedang tidur?"

"Iya. Malam itu aku masih bersama Eunji, tapi saat pagi-pagi sekali Eunji tidak ada di kamarnya. Aku sendirian oppa," ucap Moonji sambil menghisap jadi telunjuknya.

"Lalu yang lain juga sama? Saat pagi-pagi mereka hilang, betul?" tanya Jaejoong yang mendapatkan anggukan dari semua anak-anak.

"Astaga," ucap Changmin yang sedang memangku seorang balita berusia 3 tahun bernama Donghoon.

"Bagaimana ini Changmin? Berarti ada orang dalam yang ikut ambil alih," ucap Jaejoong dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang agaranak-anak tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka katakan karena apabila anak-anak tau, maka mereka akan ketakutan.

"Iya hyung. Kita harus mengintrogasi semuanya," ucap Changmin yang mendapat anggukkan dari Jaejoong.

"Jangan melupakan aku masih ada di sini. Jangan membuat keputusan seenak kalian sendiri," ucap Yunho sambil melipat tangannya dan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

"Tentu tidak. Apakah kamu juga setuju hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan ikut menggunkan bahasa Mandarin.

"Tentu," ucap Yunho yang mendapatkan muka bingung Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang hanya bisa satu bahasa asing, tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidak ada," ucap Yunho dingin dan membuat Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai," ucap Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah keluar ruangan diikuti dengan Changmin sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan mendumel dengan tidak jelas.

"Hihihi bibir oppa lucu, komat kamit," ucap seorang anak bernama Minji.

"Bibir oppa merah sekali seperti pelmen. Aku mau coba," ucap Ahri. Anak perempuan yang berusia 5 tahun yang dengan berani mengecup bibir ranum Jaejoong.

"Y-Ya!" ucap Jaejoong kaget dan tidak sengaja membentak Ahri.

Ahri yang kaget lalu menangis kencang ,"Hiks Oppa selem," ucap Ahri yang menangis semakin kencang.

"Tu-tunggu, oppa tidak bermaksud—"

"Huwee Ahri jangan nangis," ucap Yoonji yang juga ikut menangis dan diikuti 3 anak lainnya.

Yah Kim Jaejoong, tugasmu selanjutnya adalah mendiamkan mereka semua.

.

Malam hari menjemput. Jaejoong yang kecapaian karena harus mendiamkan semua anak yang menangis sekarang sedang duduk menikmati coklat panas buatannya sendiri di ruang tengah sambil membaca berkas-berkas mengenai penculikan serta memeriksa hasil interogasi yang dilakukan oleh Yunho dan Changmin karena tadi dia tidak bisa ikut.

Dia mengecek semuanya dan mencoret-coret semua hasil wawancara sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi.

"Ah melelahkan," bisik Jaejoong sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Dia masih mengotak-ngatik smeua data sampai pada akhirnya dia terlelap di atas sofa.

.

Saat pagi menjemput, Jaejoong masih tertidur di sofa dengan posisi tengkurap.

Yunho yang sudah terbangun terlebih dahulu melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi itu langsung terkaget-kaget.

'Bagaimana bisa seorang polisi tidur dengan posisi seperti itu?' batin Yunho sambil mendekati Jaejoong.

Yunho menoel-noel kepala Jaejoong tetapi tidak mendapatkan respon apapun.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ke kamar dan menidurkannya di ranjangnya dan Changmin.

"Ck. Princess," ucap Yunho sambil menyentil hidung Jaejoong gemas.

Changmin yang masih tidur dengan pose koala langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Yunho yang melihat itu langsung menusuk-nusuk pipi Changmin dan berusaha menjauhkan Changmin dari Jaejoong tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Ck. Awas kau nanti," ucap Yunho sambil menjitak kepala Changmin dan mendapatkan erangan dari Changmin.

Setelah menjitak kepala Changmin, Yunho berjalan ke arah ruang makan, hendak sarapan.

"Ah Yunho, ayo makan bersama," ucap Yoon Ahjumma sambil menghidangkan banyak roti bakar, "dimana Jaejoong dan Changmin?"

"Mereka masih tidur Ahjumma, nanti juga bangun," ucap Yunho sambil mengembangkan senyum tampannya.

"Baiklah, kamu makan dulu Yunho-ah," Yunho mengangguk dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di ruang makan.

"Hmm harum," ucap Minji yang masih memakai piyama Piyo-piyonya dan sendal dengan karakter yang sama.

"Aku mau Umma~" rengek Yoonji yang juga sudah bangun.

"Iya, iya, ayo makan," ucap Yoon Ahjumma sambil mengoles selai strawberry di roti milik Minji dan blueberry di roti milik Yoonji.

"Ah oppa," ucap Ahri yang berjalan mendekati Yunho dan membuat Yunho membungkuk saat Ahri sudah di dekatnya.

"Oppa, aku tau oppatadi menggendong Jaejoong oppa seperti seorang putri. Oppa aku juga mau digendong," rengek Ahri sambil merentangkan tangannya minta digendong.

'Aigoo anak kecil ini melihatnya lagi,' batin Yunho.

"Arra arra. Oppa gendong tapi makan dulu ok?" ucap Yunho sambil mendudukkan Ahri di pangkuannya. Anak kecil ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aku mau selai coklat Umma," ucap Ahri sambil menunjuk selai coklat kesukaannya.

"Baik baik. Tapi turun dari pangkuan Yunho Oppa ya? Kasian Yunho Oppa kecapaian kalau menggendong Ahri," ucap Yoon Ahjumma yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Ahri.

Ahri menurut dan langsung turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Yunho mengelus kepala Ahri ," anak manis. Pasti banyak laki-laki yang jatuh hati padamu nanti."

"Jatuh? Nanti sakit dong Oppa," ucap Ahri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo hahaha," ucap Yoon Ahjumma sambil tertawa sementara Yunho hanya terkekeh.

Kekehan dan tawaan berhenti saat Wujoong masuk ke ruang makan dengan lingkaran mata yang hitam dan menggigil.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yunho. Dia mengenal betul apa gejala yang Wujoong alami.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Wujoong sambil berlalu. Hal ini membuat Yunho langsung bangun berdiri dan menuju kamar Wujoong setelah memberikan isyarat kepada Yoon Ahjumma kalau dia mau memeriksa kamar Wujoong.

Ya. Yunho menyadari keanehan pada Wujoong saat menginterogasi Wujoong. Saat ditanya dia selalu menjawab dengan ngelantur. Kantung mata yang tebal, muka yang pucat, bukankah itu tanda-tanda seorang pemakai narkoba?

Yunho langsung masuk ke kamar Wujoong dan menggeledah tempat itu.

Dia teliti satu per satu mulai dari lemari, meja nakas, tempat tidur, dan yang lainnya.

Bingo, dia menemukannya.

.

Saat hari hampir siang, Yunho kembali melakukan penyelidikan sampai ke kamar Yoon Ahjumma. Yunho memang memeriksa semua barang yang ada di panti asuhan. Saat semuanya pergi, dia juga menaruh alat penyadap pada semua telepon dan telepon seluler milik semua penghuni panti asuhan.

Yunho terus memasang penyadapnya diam-diam. Dia juga terus memakai earphone yang dia gunakan untuk mendengarkan smeua sadapan pembicaraan yang ada di rumah tersebut. Agar tidak dicurigai sedang menyadap, Yunho memakai earphone di telinganya dan mencolokannya ke iPodnya padahal dia sedang menyadap.

Yunho mendengarkan semua pembicaraan via telepon sampai pada suatu titik ada sesuatu aneh yang dia dengar.

Dia mendengarkan itu dengan hati-hati lalu merekamnnya.

'Ini tidak mungkin,' batinnya sambil mencerna apa yang baru dia dengar.

Ya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

.

Sore menjelang, Yunho yang masih penasaran lalu mulai menelusuri dapur, alih-alih mencari makanan.

Yunho meneliti semuanya,dari laci penyimpan makanan sampai pada tong sampahpun dia periksa.

Yunho mencari perlahan-lahan.

Dan lagi, dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

'Ini... tidak mungkin," ucapnya sambil bergumam.

Yunho mengambil bukti yang dia kumpulkan dan menaruhnya di sakunya.

'Kasus ini semakin membingungkan,' batin Yunho.

Yunho tidak menyadari seseorang hendak memukulnya dari belakang.

Yang dia ingat hanyalah bagian kepala belakangnya yang sakit dan kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

Jaejoong yang terbangun saat Changmin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Wae Changmin-ah?" tanya Jaejooong dengan suara paraunya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Yunho hyung hilang!" ucap Changmin yang membuat mata Jaejoong langsung terbuka sempurna.

"Beruang sebesaritu tidak kelihatan, Changmin-ah!?" ucap Jaejoong yang mendapatkan glare dari Changmin.

"Kali ini jangan bercanda hyung," ucap Changmin sambil masih meng-glare Jaejoong.

Nyali Jaejoong langsung ciut dan kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Dia menemukan anak-anak menangis di ruang tengah.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelap air mata Yoonji.

"Hika oppa, Yunho oppa," tangis Ahri. Changmin langsung memeluk Ahri, "uljima."

"Hyung." Ucap Donghoon yang memeluk leher Changmin, "hyung jangan tinggalin aku ya."

"Tidak akan," ucap Changmin sambil mengelus kepala Donghoon.

"Oppa, ayo cari Yunho oppa. Yoon Ahjumma sedang mencari Yunho oppa," ucap Minji sambil menarik baju Jaejoong.

"Oppa akan mencari Yunho oppa, tetapi kalian tunggu di sini. Bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong yang mendapatkan gelengan dari semua anak.

"Aku mau ikut."

"Aku juga."

"Ajak aku hyung."

"Aku mau bareng hyung."

"Aniyo, kalian di sini. Aku akan menemani kalian," ucap Changmin.

"Tapi aku mau ikut Jaejoong Oppa."

"Tidak boleh sayang. Tunggulah di sini bersama Changmin akan segera kembali," ucap Jaejoong meyakinkan semua anak.

"Janji?" ucap Yoonji.

"Janji. Oppa akan kembali. Donghoon, bantu Changmin hyung menjaga semuanya ya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Donghoon lembut.

"Pasti hyung. Serahkan padaku," ucap Donghoon.

"Aku pergi dulu Changmin-ah. Kalau ada apa-apa, tolong hubungi aku," ucap Jaejoong yang menyerahkan ponsel khusus kepolisian, "dial nomor 1, kamu akan langsung terhubung denganku."

Changmin mengangguk.

Jaejoong langsung bangkit berdiri. Dia mencek semua ruangan di dalam panti, mungkin dia akan menemukan petunjuk.

Jaejoong berhenti di dapur saat dia melihat setitik noda berwarna merah. Dia ambil setitik nodaitu dan mencium baunya.

Anyir.

"Ini darah," bisik Jaejoong lirih.

"Tapi hanya di sini darahnya," ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat sekeliling.

Dia teringat dia membawa sinar penerawang ultra violet.

Dia menyinari semua lantai dan dia menemukan jejak darah yang sudah dilap.

.

Jaejoong terus menelusuri darah yang tercecer di tanah yang membawanya ke salah satu gudang yang tidak terpakai yang kira-kira 300 meter auhnya dari panti asuhan.

Jaejoong merasakan gemuruh dalam hatinya. Perasaannya tidak enak, hatinya was-was.

"Yunho-ah. Tunggu aku," gumam Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu gudang yang cukup kecil tersebut.

Kriet.

Pintu terbuka.

Terlihat seseorang yang dia baru kenal dan baru dua kali menjadi partner.

Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Yunho.."

"Yunho..."

Jaeoong berlari mendekati Yunho.

"Yunho!"

"Yunho bangun!"

Jaejoong terteriak.

"Yunho buka matamu!"

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuh Yunho.

Usahanya berhasil.

Yunho membuka matanya.

"Jae..," ucap Yunho lirih.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat, "Yunho-ah, bertahanlah. Darahmu banyak sekali yang keluar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jae.."

"Tidak, kita harus ke rumah sakit, lukamu—"

"Kalian mau kemana?" interupsi seseorang yang datang membawa botol beling yang pecah.

Mata Jaeoong terbelalak lebar.

"Jae, pergilah," ucap Yunho sambil berdiri.

"Hyung.. Wujoong hyung..." lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

TBC

.

Hello all!

Maap lama updatenya hehehe.

Maaf saya potong sampai sini, supaya readers penasaran hehehe

Untuk update selanjutnya akan lebih cepat.

Maaf kalau banyak typo. saya tidak mengedit lagi ^^"

Terima kasih sudah review dan membaca ff ini^^

Balasan review:

Vivi: wah masih rahasia Jaema trauma apa hehehe ^^

Hana - Kara: terima kasih ^^

gwansim84: wah masih rahasia Jaema trauma apa hehe

lipminnie: wah rahasia trauma Jaema apa hehehe

nunoel31: wah belum tahu berapa chapter hehehe ^^ yang pasti lebih dari 5

Vic89 :mungkin maksudnya itu hehehe Yunho khawatir wkwk

jae sekundes: terima kasih hehehe wah masih rahasia Jaema trauma apa ^^

ifa. :terima kasih hehehe.. wah masih rahasia Jaema trauma apa hehehe ^^


End file.
